We'll always be friends
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Just a story about Hazel and Leo. Since they both got their official girl-/boyfriend, I prefer them as close friends.


**We'll always be friends**

The Argo II sailed through the air above the Italian countryside. The setting evening sun hung over the horizon, coloring the sky in a spectacular fashion.

Leo stood at the helm, staring straight forward, trying to concentrate even more than he already was.

Trying to ignore the other person on deck with him.

Of course he failed. Hazel simply wasn't the type of presence to be ignored easily. And it's not like Leo WANTED to ignore her. But right now, her presence made him uncomfortable. He couldn't help it, not after today's lunch… he knew he should probably be happy, but there was a nasty sting of jealousy tugging at his heart.

Today, at lunch, a chunk of it had broken away.

The six demigods and coach Hedge had just finished their meals, when Hazel and Frank had stood up to announce that they were officially a couple now. The words had been like arrows piercing his heart. Of course he had congratulated him, like the others did. In fact, the news had caused quite some merriment; after all, everyone was glad for the tiniest bit of good news, ever since Percy and Annabeth…

Leo violently interrupted that thought. He tried with all his might not to imagine what his two friends were suffering in Tartarus right now. If they had already reached the bottom, that is. Nico had hinted that it was a very, VERY long fall.

He glanced at Hazel. Her cinnamon brown hair blew in the wind as she scanned the sky and land for any trouble. This was the girl with which his great-grandfather Sammy had been in love, and whic h he had come to love too.

Yet it seemed she had chosen someone else.

He concentrated on the route again, asking Festus for a status report. The dragon clicked and whirled his answer. Leo was relieved; everything was running smoothly, the direction was still correct and none of all the sensors on the Argo II, neither radar nor sonar nor anything else Leo had come up with, had detected any danger.

When she spoke, he almost didn't hear it.

„Leo?"

It too a while for his brain to catch the word. He jerked up, ripped out of his thoughts.

„No worries, Hazel! Captain Valdez has everything under perfect control! All is going well!"

„Leo…"

„Festus just told me that the ship is in perfect condition, and no trouble in sight. At this rate, we'll reach Epirus in…"

„Leo!"

The Hephaistos son broke off. He knew Hazel long enough to recognise that tone. It meant she did absolutely NOT want any arguing or contradicting. He looked at her sheepishly.

„Yes, Hazel?"

„Listen… about earlier…"

„Oh, that!"Leo tried to hide his feelings behind a jolly exterior. The mention of today's lunch gave him a mix of anger, jealousy and pain. Gea's words echoed in his head. The seventh wheel…

„I'm okay, Hazel. Really.", he went on. „It's fine. You and Frank are a great match. He really seems to love you deeply."

Upon the last words, Hazel blushed. But when she spoke, her voice was firm.

„You are NOT okay, Leo", the daughter of Pluto said. „I know you long enough to recognise the signs when you are distressed. I know you're just hiding your true feelings behind an upbeat exterior. Sammy…" He voice grew a little quieter, and sadness krept on her beautiful face and into her startling golden eyes. „Sammy was the same."

Leo remained silent as he digested her words. From the way she'd seen through him one might have guessed her a child of Aphrodite, Athena or even Apollo, but certainly not of Hades. It was as if those golden eyes had seen right through his skin into his heart, into the deepest dephts of his soul. That ability of hers made him feel nervous sometimes.

„Hazel, I…"

„No, please let me finsish. Leo, I don't want you to carry either jealousy or grudges. My choice may have fallen on Frank. However, that doesn't mean I don't like you. I do like you, dearly, Leo. But more like a brother. It's… it's just that you are too similar to Sammy. You two are so alike. Yet you are NOT Sammy. If I'd enter a relationship with you, that would tear me appart… you would always remain Leo, but I would always see Sammy when I look at you…" She ascended the stairs to the upper deck and stood next to him. „Leo… we may not be suited to become a couple. But I still want you as a friend. The choice between you and Frank wasn't an easy one, even if it sounded that way just now. I like both of you a lot, and I don't want to loose you, Leo. So…"

„Hey, that's okay."

Hazel stopped talking, surprised by the calm and collected voice. This time, Leo didn't cover up with upbeat behavriour. What Hazel just told him didn't take away the pain completely. But the jealousy was gone. He understood her. And the more he thought about it, the more he wondered wether he might not have acted exactly the same, was he in her shoes. Then again, since he had never been dead, he wasn't sure he could ever imagine what it would be like to be in her shoes. He suddenly realised that, under the gruesome circumstances, Hazel had tried and managed to always find the best solutions to the problems in her way.

Leo smiled, putting all his affection into it, at the same time feeling that a little sadness crossed through as well. „It's really okay", the brown-skinned demigod continued. „I can deal with it. Now better than ever. Thank you for your words, Hazel. We WILL remain friends, no fear about that. Besides… Frank loves you more than any other boy – well, maybe except for Sammy, I don't know about that, but probably even more than me. But he's a good guy. I can tell that. He'll do anything to keep you safe. That's the kind of guy he is. And that's why he's a better match for you than me."

„And that's excatly what I'm afraid of", she murmured. It took Leo's ears a moment to catch her words. When they did, he was baffled.

„What do you mean by that?"

When she looked at him, her eyes swam dangerously with tears. „Don't you realise it? I don't want him to get hurt or killed on my account! I'd never be able to forgive myself. Even if it wasn't truly my fault, I'd always regret to have been at exactly that one place at exactly that time."

One of the tears escaped and rolled down her cheek. Leo quickly raised a hand to catch it. He stared into her eyes while carfully thinking of what to say. Finally, he had all the words together.

„If you want, I can protect him."

„What?" The surprise dried Hazel's tears.

„I'm afraid I cannot give a one hundred percent guarantee on it", Leo went on. „But whatever I can do to keep Frank save, I will. You can count on at least that."

„You… you'd really do that?"

„Sure thing." A grin slid on his face. „Why don't I start with his piece of firewood, for example? If I keep at it, one day I will surely find a way to keep it perfectly safe without any side-effects for Frank."

Hazel stared at him for a long while, with a slightly surprised expression. Her golden eyes bore into his. Then, suddenly, they started to shimmer anew and before he could react, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

„O… oi!" was the only thing he managed to exclaim. Then he felt a wet drop on his shirt. „Hey… hey, Hazel, are you crying?"

She looked up at him. Indeed, two silvery tears made their way down her cheeks.

„Oh Leo… how can I ever thank you? Listen, whatever anyone else says, you are a great guy. Selfless, caring and the greatest mechanic alive. I am sure, one day you too will find a girl you can love and dedicate your life to, and who loves you back just as much. I…"

He stopped her by gently placing a kiss on her forehead. He felt elevated, a great warmth inside him, filling him, making him content. What else did he need if he had words of praise from Hazel?

„Friends, forever?"

Hazel's face broke into a smile, illuminating Leo's world.

„Friends forever."


End file.
